


Little Brother

by Smileandwaveboys



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileandwaveboys/pseuds/Smileandwaveboys
Summary: Sometimes Scott forgets that no matter how strong Virgil is, he’s still his younger brother.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Little Brother

A frazzled Scott sat in the kitchen. The bags beneath his eyes had darkened to a deep purple, he’d been trying to fill out paperwork from the GDF but lines were beginning to blur together from lack of sleep. He was about to nod off but a fearful Yelp from one of the bedrooms upstairs woke him back up. 

Scott groaned, one of his brothers was having yet another nightmare.  
The bad dreams had only really begun when Jeff had disappeared. Scott hated it, he’d never really seen how his parents dealt with his brother’s nightmares, the only times they’d had any it was over Jeff getting hurt on the job. Something that he could always reassure them he was perfectly safe doing. Until he wasn’t. 

Scott couldn’t tell them everything would be alright, it was a hollow lie that tasted bitter in his mouth when he said it. 

He quietly crept upstairs, trying his best to not wake the others, peeking in each room, they were all fast asleep, except Virgil. The only one who hadn’t had seemed to have had any bad dreams yet.

Scott warily walked over to him.  
“Virg’?” He whispered, Virgil, jolted up, nearly falling out of bed. “Hey... hey, it’s just me!” Scott muttered as he steadied Virgil.

“...I didn’t hear you come in I guess,” Virgil mumbled, curling his knees up to his chin.  
“It's fine, uh sorry I surprised you, everything ok up here-“  
“It’s fine!” Virgil said sharply.

“ok just... heard some noise figured I’d check on you,” Scott shrugged. Virgil attempted to be discreet, but a shudder in his broad shoulders as he tried to stop crying tipped Scott off, he grimaced, carefully scooting closer to his brother.  
“You’re not fine, but that’s... that’s ok...” He fumbled.  
Virgil whimpered, raking his hands through his messy hair.  
“It’s not.. fine, Scott!! It’s really, really not fine!” Virgil bit out the words through gritted teeth.

“We all feel it, Virgil, it’s not weakness to admit that it’s been hard!” Scott caught himself and lowered his voice back to a whisper.  
“It’s been rough on all of us... for god sake! Alan hasn’t slept through the night once since it happened, and... neither have I...” 

With that bit of reassurance, Virgil crumpled, his body shaking as sobs wracked through him.  
“I just... I just.. miss him, so much, but I... I wanted to keep it together for everyone...” Virgil muttered between sobs.  
Scott nodded, it made sense. Virgil was the one who everyone relied on to be the steady one. Even if everyone else broke down and panicked Virgil stayed strong.

Except for right now. Scott sighed and tugged Virgil closer, tucking him into a comforting hug. Virgil sniffled and leaned gratefully into it. Cuddling into Scott’s arms.

For that moment, Virgil wasn’t the steady one, the strong one, he wasn’t the biggest toughest Tracy, for that moment he was just Scott’s little brother, in need of just as much protection as anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thanks for reading! :) I started thinking about these guys again and wanted to make a quick little fic about them!


End file.
